She's Just the Girl
by anonymousloveletters
Summary: 'the new guy she could see herself falling head over heels for and it scared her'. New guy, Mason Greybeck, shows up to school and, although she has vowed to herself that after Dean she won't date anyone for a while, Alex falls anyway.


"Alex!" Harper's arms wrapped around the brunette girl's tiny waist and Alex swatted at her hastily.

"Hey, let go! I hate hugs… they show affection…" She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Harper rolled her eyes and pulled away, just then Zeke passed by and her face brightened up.

"Speaking of affection…" Alex mumbled, but Harper ignored her and threw herself in Zeke's path, planting a huge kiss on his lips.

Zeke's eyes widened in surprise, but he had now mastered staying on his feet whenever Harper kissed him.

It's quite the improvement, actually.

Tony, Rebecca, Madison, Sam, Caroline and Beck came walking over, talking to one another loudly.

"Alex, Harper, Zeke hey!" Rebecca gave Harper a hug, Zeke a high five and did the secret handshake between her and Alex.

Truth is it's not much of a secret since they had it since 2nd grade, but they couldn't think of any other name for it that was more original.

"Did you hear the news?" Tony and Beck said at the same exact time, laughing as they stepped forward from the back of the group.

They were now in one huge circle.

Tony, Beck and Sam are best friends. Zeke is best friends with Justin, Alex's older brother whom has disappeared somewhere with his vampire girlfriend, Juliet. Rebecca, Alex and Harper are an inseparable trio. Madison and Caroline are like sisters, except they look nothing alike.

You want to know more? Ha, I'm just warning you that this gets really complicated.

Tony and Madison like each other, but they refuse to admit it, Rebecca likes Sam and he likes her, Caroline and Beck are dating, but no one out of their group knows. Sometimes even Alex can't remember who likes who. Too much thinking, you know what I mean?

"What news?" Harper asked curiously, one hand wrapped around Zeke's waist, the other holding the strap of her bag.

Their attention went to Tony, "There's some new kid coming to school."

"'Kay?" Alex looked bored with this conversation already as she picked mindlessly at a thread on her shirt.

Beck sighed, shaking his head at her, "Alex, you have to be at least semi-interested." Caroline laughed at that.

"What?" Alex asked, turning around and glaring at her with one hand on her hip.

Caroline shrugged with a smile on her face. "The fact that Beck thinks you care is funny to me; that's all, I think we all know you couldn't care less."

She nodded her head just as Tony cut in, "Well, we'll all see him in Computer Tech 2nd period, we'll see if he could be the new addition to the group, eh?"

It's not Alex's favorite class, but she didn't mind having all of her friends in one class. Plus, it is easy to talk since the computers are back to back. All they have to do is peek around the computer to talk to one another.

Suddenly, the bell rang and they all said their goodbyes

Alex and Rebecca headed to their first class; Biology together.

It was second period already. First period had gone by fast, thank god.

Sorry, but Alex's dream isn't to dissect a disgusting frog.

The gang walked to Computer Tech, taking the easier route up the stairs.

"You told me last night that you're mom said no, though…" She overhead Caroline saying to Beck, she seemed happy but still confused.

"Yeah, but I'm too smooth for my own good, you know," Alex laughed at that. Yes, because falling on his butt all the time proved that.

Caroline giggled too, "Well, I'm glad. It would be no fun without you," When they got into the hall, they spread out and she saw Caroline kiss Beck on the cheek, a cute smile on her face. Last year, they were voted cutest couple.

Although, Alex never participates in those things; too stupid for her liking.

Harper was texting someone, but Alex was too busy watching Tony and Madison to care. She couldn't help thinking that they'd be heartbreakingly adorable together.

Alex promised herself that she would wait for a really long time to date; Dean had broken her heart and she wouldn't dare to let that happen again.

"You look good in pink." Tony told Madison flirtatiously.

"Could they make it even more obvious?" Harper whispered to her, shaking her head. Alex shrugged, but continued to watch.

Madison's cheeks went to a shade of dark red and she quickly averted her eyes to her shoes. "Um… I, uh, thanks," She laughed nervously, looking up to him then back down.

"This love fest sickens me!" Alex made fake gagging noises and they looked at her as if they were caught in the act of a murder. She laughed inspite of herself and carried on with talking to Harper like she had been doing.

"What do you think we're doing this weekend? Caroline and Beck are going up to her cabin with her family, but no one else is doing anything." Harper asked, tucking her phone into her jean pocket and looked to Alex curiously.

She looked around thoughtfully. "There's that football game… you want to go?"

"But you hate football games, Alex," Harper pointed out.

Alex rolled her eyes, batting her bangs out of her eyes. "Yeah, Harper, but Max is planning on doing his weekend rounds under his bed. I think we both know it's safer to be in the bleachers surrounded by stupid people then to be around while he gets buried in his own filth." She paused, "As much as I love sitting on my couch watching reruns of SpongeBob and stuffing my face with popcorn; it's not worth it."

Harper nodded, looking anything but disturbed. She had gotten used to Max's strange ways by now, "Yeah, you're right. I'll tell everybody else." She walked over to Rebecca, Sam, Tony and Caroline.

Alex walked by her lonesome self and huffed in relief that they had finally made it to the Computer Tech room.

"I'm pooped!" She whined and Beck shoved her into the room. She noticed Miss Wexler at her desk, sipping on her daily serving of coffee.

Alex made a face at her when she wasn't looking and stumbled into the room. She walked over to her normal seat and plopped down. "Do you mind if you get your dirty sneakers off of my chair?" Rebecca asked, already pushing her feet off and plopping down, beginning to log in.

Caroline sat to her left this time, while Harper sat somewhere else. Alex didn't bother looking for her; instead she followed Rebecca's lead.

She heard the creaking sound of Miss Wexler's chair and she turned her head to see her walking to the head of the room. "Open up your accounts and click onto the little chat room towards the bottom, then open the paper you have all been working on in class…"

Alex groaned, making a big scene as she threw herself back into her chair and held her arms above her head. "Is there something wrong, Miss Russo?" She asked, walking over to her. The annoying sound of her heels clicking against the floor made her want to groan even louder.

"Yes," She paused, noticing that Rebecca gave her a warning look, "Why do we need the chat room if we're working on our papers?"

"Is it too much of an effort to just click on it without making such a big deal?"

Alex nodded, "Yes." A few people laughed, but she wasn't kidding. She hated mornings more than she hated being stuck on the bus.

"Don't push it, Miss Russo." She walked away and headed towards her desk.

"_Don't push it, Miss Russo…" _She mimicked in a much more unrealisticimitation of Miss Wexler.

Rebecca shook her head and Alex clicked on her paper then her chat thing. Her paper wasn't even close to being completed; instead she had one full page when it was supposed to be four. She would use magic to finish it, that or do nothing about it. She was forgetful at times…

"So where's this hot shot new kid?" Caroline whispered across the tables to Tony.

He peeked around the computers, "I'm not sure. Rumors said he was supposed to be here today; someone saw him signing papers in the office."

"Rumors will rumors." Rebecca whispered.

"Girls will be girls." Tony whispered back as Rebecca shot him one of her scary looks that never failed to amuse Alex.

"Oh, there you are!" Miss Wexler shouted out in glee, seeming much too relieved.

Everyone in the room turned around, including Alex, and saw a dark-haired boy with a charming smile on his face standing in the door way. He held his backpack strap and smiled to the teacher. "You must be Mason, correct? Your last name's… Greybeck?" He nodded his head and she clapped her hands, "Fantastic! Come along, I need to explain a few things to you."

He followed her over to her desk. Girls swooned, whispering things to one another. After a few minutes, Miss Wexler turned Mason to face the class, "This is Mason Greybeck and he's new to our school; he came from Britian! I hope you all treat him with respect." People glanced to Alex at this, as did the teacher.

Mason followed their look and his eyes landed on the beauty. Her breath caught at this and felt her stomach twist and turn as if it was screaming at her. He was drop dead gorgeous and, even know she didn't know this, he thought the same exact thing of her. "Now, find any free seat you can. Oh yes, that one over there, beside…" She got on the tips of her toes, "Beside Tony. Do you see him? Tony, raise your hand, would you?" He did this and Mason walked around the tables to sit in between him and Beck.

They introduced each other and all that jazz, but Alex went back to paying attention to the chat thing. She nudged Rebecca with her foot. She looked up and gave her questionable look. "I'm chatting you." Alex whispered.

**Alex:** Is Miss Wexler doing drugs? I swear, allowing us this chat is like allowing us to freely ditch school.

**Becca: **It's not like you of all people need an invitation; you do it even when we're supposed to be in school.

Alex smirked. She was correct; she wasn't much for being in school. Then again, she was in the principal's office a lot so it seemed she stayed here more than most teachers did.

While she was about to respond to Rebecca, another chat popped up. She arched an eyebrow and clicked on it to see the name typed in bold.

**Mason**: What exactly am I supposed to be doing, again?

Alex stared at the screen and looked around her computer to see his hand on the mouse, not peeking around like she expected him to. She paused and then began typing.

**Alex:** We're supposed to be using this chat to ask for ideas from other people on our paper… I don't think you're supposed to write it since you're, you know, new.

**Mason:** Right, except it doesn't seem you're using this chat for working on your paper.

Alex licked her lips and thought about what to say.

**Mason:** Considering you _are_ talking to me, right?

**Alex: **I wasn't the one who chatted you.

**Mason: **That's correct, but, if that's the case, then why haven't you stopped talking to me yet?

Alex sighed, shaking her head at this. Why was she continuing to talk to him, she doesn't even know who he is.

**Alex:** Ah, but neither are you.

**Mason:** Maybe that's because this is the only possible way to speak to you. You don't seem to be one of those girls who are staring at me right now.

Alex looked over her shoulder to all the other girls and he was correct. She looked around the computer, again, and there he was. His brown hair in his chestnut colored eyes, his lips turned up in a smirk and his eyebrows rose.

She stared at him for a second then quickly looked away. What was wrong with her? Even with Dean she didn't feel this strange. She felt like at any minute her heart was going to pop right out of her chest and her stomach was going to explode with butterflies.

**Alex:** You don't know anything about me.

**Mason: ** Well, I am new, as you stated.

**Alex:** Listen, I need to work on my paper.

**Mason: **Alright, go ahead then.

Alex paused, reading the words over a couple times then clicking on her paper. She pinched her lips together, staring at the one paged essay. She wondered why he was talking to her in the first place. How did he know she probably wouldn't have spoken to him if he had come straight up to her?

The bell rang and she quickly clicked off everything then logged off of her server.

Rebecca watched her as she did this in a rush and grabbed her things. "Are you-?"

But Alex already walked around the tables to sit down in the seat where Beck had been sitting next to Mason.

"I'm Alex, Alex Russo."

"I'm Bond, James Bond." She looked at him for a moment then laughed, her pink lips turned up in a radiant smile. "I am, you know, new."

She grinned. "Yeah, I know. You aren't one of those weird, new kids, right?"

He grinned, too, dimples forming in his cheeks, "Right, I'm more like the kind that chats pretty girls and starts up a lame conversation."

Alex got to her feet and he did, too, "I see. So you try to pick up girls like that, huh?"

He shook his head, "No, actually. But it seems that it works on some."

She looked at him for a second and looked down to her feet. "What do you have next?" He asked her, a blush creeping over his cheeks.

She bit down on the corner of her lip in thought, "Calculus."

"Me too."

"Really?" He nodded his head. "Do you, uh, want to walk together?" She asked nonchalantly, trying to seem like she didn't care.

"Yeah, as long as your friends aren't staring the whole time." She looked at him, confused and he pointed towards the door where they all quickly looked away.

Alex laughed. "No promises there."

He smiled and the two exited the classroom with her friends joining them to meet the new guy that she could see herself falling head over heels for and it scared her.


End file.
